In general, a humidifier, which is a device configured to provide moisture to a dry room, is classified into an ultrasonic humidifier using an ultrasonic wave and a heating humidifier using a heater depending on a humidification method.
First, in the ultrasonic humidifier, after water is changed to fine water drops using an ultrasonic vibrator installed in a water tank, the fine water drops are sprayed using a blower fan in an atomized state. On the other hand, in the heating humidifier, after water is vaporized using heat emitted from a heater installed in a water tank, steam is sprayed using a blower fan in an atomized state.
The two types of humidifiers, which are used while being installed on a fixed installation surface, have disadvantages such as bacterial growth and a cleaning problem. To resolve this, a natural humidifier which is relatively convenient for management such as cleaning has been widely used.
Among the natural humidifiers, a floating humidifier which is relatively convenient for management such as cleaning has been widely used. The floating humidifier is movably installed while floating in the water tank in which water is accommodated.
However, in the conventional humidifier, a water container is fixed. In particular, the conventional floating humidifier has a disadvantage in that a humidification amount is limited. Also, there is inconvenience resulting from a connected wire. Thus, there is a problem in that a large amount of electromagnetic waves occur to wirelessly transmit electric power.
Korean Patent No. 10-1374967 (Title of Invention: Floating humidifier, Registration Date: Mar. 10, 2014) is disclosed as the related prior art.